FUGAZ
by GABYNEKO
Summary: ¿Qué quería su hermano? En todo ese tiempo ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza?… POV Yuki. Muerte de personaje. InahoxSlaine.


**FUGAZ**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

¿Qué quería su hermano? En todo ese tiempo ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza?… POV Yuki. Muerte de personaje.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **FUGAZ**

Desde el momento en que el Deucalion tuvo problemas supo que algo había pasado con su hermanito.

Cuando Yuki llegó a la playa donde se vio caer ambos kataphraktos, encontró al Conde Troyard con la cabeza gacha, con la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo, con su mano sobre los ojos de Naho-kun.

— ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Eres quien le hizo daño!—dijo, apuntando un arma en su dirección.

—Es cierto. Pero… ¿Sabes al menos un nombre de alguien querido por mí, que haya perdido por él?—respondió sin voltear a verla.

A ella le pareció que con esas palabras, la retaba a dejar de dudar y jalar el gatillo de una vez.

Antes de decidirse a disparar, Yuki le vio toser algo de sangre.

Y le vio formar una sonrisa burlesca.

— ¿No me dejarás?—preguntó, no a ella. Le vio pasar una de sus manos por el rostro de su hermano, marcando un camino de sangre en su mejilla izquierda, sonriendo de forma más suave antes de desplomarse en la arena, donde terminó por perecer.

Yuki no sabía qué acababa de suceder.

Se dejó caer sobre la arena. El arma en su mano, la arrojó lejos. Y gritó con fuerza dejando libre un desgarrador llanto que se mezclaba con el movimiento de las aguas del mar.

Aun si hubiera disparado esa arma, no habría traído de regreso a Naho-kun, su hermano no regresaría, y el joven conde a su lado había tenido toda la razón en sus palabras.

No era sólo ella quien había perdido en esa guerra.

Así como las manos de ese chico tenían la sangre de su hermano y otras personas, del mismo modo sus manos, las de sus amigos y las del mismo Naho-kun estaban cubiertas de sangre que aunque de forma indirecta había sido derramada.

Si la muerte de uno significaba la supervivencia del otro, si alguien allí tenía un motivo o no para atacar a otro, eso era lo de menos.

Al final todos eran iguales.

Todos habían tenido la opción de disparar y lo habían hecho, dudando o no.

Aunque la guerra había parado por las palabras de una princesa, para muchos la guerra se había detenido demasiado tarde.

Frente a ella había dos personas a las que ya les había dado su parte de la culpa.

Si algún día volvía a encontrar a esa princesa, le preguntaría: por qué no pudo cambiar de opinión un poco antes. Quizá así su hermano estaría vivo. Pensando en ello, quizá le preguntaría: por qué se había atrevido a venir a la Tierra aquel día…

Si no hubieran tratado de matarla, tal vez aunque fuera un poco más, ella podría haber disfrutado de días yendo tarde al trabajo, luego de disfrutar un almuerzo que nunca era opcional, por mero capricho del cocinero. Y que al final terminaría comiendo hasta que su plato quedase vacío, porque ese cocinero egoísta era su hermanito, quien se había tomado la molestaría de cocinar para ella también, un poco antes de salir para la escuela.

El recuerdo le hizo derramar lágrimas y más lágrimas, quizá cuando la encontrara de nuevo no podría preguntar nada, porque había un nudo en su garganta provocado por la tristeza, dejándole sin voz, sin palabras; dijera lo que dijera nada cambiaría, nada se llevaría el dolor en su corazón que sabía estaría acompañándola por un largo, largo tiempo…

.

.

Más tranquila, con el corazón queriendo ser fuerte, se obligó a hacer una petición. Quería, necesitaba, algo a lo que aferrarse.

¿Qué quería su hermano?

En todo ese tiempo ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza?

Aquella parte que no era suya y que por mucho tiempo estuvo con él, debería tener alguna pista.

Aparte de los registros de sus batallas que él mismo compartió antes de la última batalla. En el registro de ese ojo había fragmentos de varios momentos más:

 _— ¡Princesa Asseylum, por fin la encontré!_ —una voz llena de alivio fue lo primero que se escuchó.

 _— ¿Es que tienes intención de utilizar a la princesa?—_ la misma voz sonaba alterada.

 _— ¿Tienes algún problema si se la utiliza?—_ la voz de su hermano respondió.

Escuchar la voz de su hermano le provocó unas terribles ganas de llorar de nuevo. El vídeo de lo rescatado, de aquello sin dañar que seguía desconocido para ella, era pequeño y quería verlo hasta el final. Si se soltará a llorar desde el principio, las lágrimas volverían todo borroso y su llanto no le dejaría escuchar.

Respiró profundo, limpió sus ojos ligeramente y asintió al Dr. Yagarai para que continuara con la reproducción del vídeo.

 _— ¿Eres mi enemigo?—_ de nuevo aquella voz ajena a la de su hermano, pero no desconocida, hablaba en un tono desesperado.

 _—Tu eres mi enemigo—_ habían sido las palabras finales de su hermano.

Yuki prefirió ignorar de momento el escalofrió que la voz de su hermano le había provocado.

A continuación, apareció la imagen de las manos de la princesa con un medallón.

— _Es un amuleto que me dio un amigo…—_ la imagen se fue y el sonido estaba cortado, Yuki reconoció la voz de la princesa continuando la plática.

—… _Me enseñó…sobre la Tierra…Al escuchar…me sentí atraída por la Tierra…Quería firmar la paz con la Tierra… Es tal y como dijo Slaine…—_ una princesa sonriendo mientras veía unas gaviotas, fue la siguiente imagen que apareció. Antes de cambiar.

Pero había un saltó de tiempo allí.

Se trataba de la vez que se encontró con Tharsis en el espacio, donde ninguno de los dos atacó.

— _Te encontré, Slaine Troyard—_

Un medallón apareció muchas veces, el mismo en las manos de la princesa.

—Parece que era un tipo de hábito suyo el mirar ese medallón—mencionó el doctor, queriendo llenar el silencio de esas imágenes sin audio.

Hasta donde Yuki sabía ese medallón lo había dejado atrás la princesa, pero ese mismo medallón había estado en el cuello del conde caído, expuesto como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar. Y también estaba lo dicho por la princesa, sabía que si indagaba algo sería revelado, pero no quería darse cuenta de la verdad implicada… Se enfocó en el vídeo:

La imagen cambió a una batalla en el espacio. Una batalla a gran distancia, de la que no eran parte. Se trataba de una lucha entre el Tharsis y otro kataphraktos que pertenecía a Vers y que posteriormente había visto en el campo de batalla como un aliado del Conde.

—"¿Por qué peleó con un aliado?"—sabía que nunca recibiría una respuesta.

Por otro lado, notó que Naho-kun seguía más de cerca los movimientos de Tharsis que del otro. Si el otro iba ganándole, lo más sensato era fijar sus ojos en él para poder intentar algo similar, después de todo el piloto del Tharsis era su enemigo. No obstante, su ojo había continuado siguiendo a aquel que lucía como una gaviota volando.

La imagen desapareció.

— _Si no fueras mi enemigo ¡No sería necesario que nos odiáramos!—_ era una línea a grito, incomprensible y aislada.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue una imagen de la princesa alejándose.

— "¿Por qué se aleja? ¿Por qué deja a Naho-kun atrás?"—

Por el ángulo, podía deducir que Naho-kun se encontraba recostado en el suelo.

—"Naho-kun nunca la dejaría ir si estuviera en buena condición, pero si no estaba bien ¿por qué sería abandonado?"—

No pudo pensar más en ello. La imagen fue cortada y audio volvió a llenar el lugar:

— _Ríndete, Slaine Troyard_ —

— _¿Viniste sólo para decirme esa tontería, Inaho Kaizuka?_ —

— _No. Vine con otro objetivo_ —

— _¡Me alegra que digas eso!_ —

Yuki llevó su vista al doctor, buscando saber a qué se refería su hermano; el doctor se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

Las siguientes imágenes eran del final de la batalla. Luego de luchar fieramente cuerpo a cuerpo. Tharsis había soltado al de color naranja. Antes pensó que no había aguantado el cable, no obstante, claramente le había dejado ir de forma voluntaria, alejándose poco a poco. Hasta que entró en el campo visual una mano naranja, que era obvio a quien pertenecía, sujetando la mano del Tharsis. El cual fue atrapado, lo mejor que la situación lo permitía, en el agarre del kataphraktos de Naho-kun. Error. Parecía estar envolviéndole más de forma protectora que tratando de infringir daño.

— _¿Piensas morir conmigo?—_

— _Ya lo veremos—_

— _Déjame ir—_

— _No. Vas a vivir—_

El tono de las palabras de ambos no era lo que se esperaría de dos enemigos. Yuki pensó que eso sería todo y, sin embargo, luego de un poco de estática escuchó una vez más la voz de su hermano.

—… _Kou…mori…—_

Una mano que reconocía como la de su hermano se levantaba hacia el espacio, hacia el cielo nocturno.

La expresión cansada del conde entró en el cuadro, inclinándose a él. Temblando, esa mano en el aire se posó en la mejilla del conde.

— _S…lai…ne—_

Vio al conde poner una de sus manos sobre esa. Moviendo algunos mechones de su cabello sutilmente.

— _Inaho—_

Oscuridad.

— _Kai…zu…—_

Volvió a aparecer imagen. Y entonces la expresión sorprendida del conde se mostró mientras la mano entre la suya perdía fuerza. Entonces apareció una sonrisa extraña en el joven rubio.

— _Orenjiiro… Moriste por nada ¿sabes?—_

Su tono era suave para ser la un líder bélico. La imagen mostró al conde llevar su vista hacia el cielo, bajando la mano inmóvil.

Y entonces unas lágrimas se deslizaron desde su mejilla, goteando desde su barbilla hasta caer.

— _Quizá en otro tiempo no hubieras terminado así—_

Sonaba similar a un afectivo regaño.

Entonces la imagen se desvaneció y el silencio inundó el lugar…

Yuki no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a soltar lágrimas. Llevó una de sus manos a su boca, abrazando su cuerpo con su brazo libre, temblando más visiblemente, cada vez que una lágrima nueva caía.

El doctor entendía que había sido más de lo que ella esperaba. Y él quería creer que poco a poco ella encontraría fuerzas para seguir adelante, ahora que sabía que su hermano no había muerto sólo por una guerra:

 _Había querido salvar a alguien._

Ese ojo, cerca del final, había comenzado a invadir su cerebro, algunos recuerdos debieron ser tomados directamente de la memoria, más que ser grabados; el doctor entendía que _esa persona_ debía ser importante para dejar semejante marca en alguien como Inaho, la prueba era que, de forma constante, le tenía en la mente.

Él sabía que Yuki lo había entendido también…

 _._

 _._

Yuki siempre se jactó de conocer a su hermano y de saber cuándo la gente mentía.

' _Quizá en otro tiempo no hubieras terminado así'_

Eran palabras que resonaban en su mente a pesar del tiempo. No había mentira en ellas. Y sin embargo, si le preguntaran, ella diría que Slaine Troyard era un mentiroso.

Le vio una vez en persona, esa vez bastó para darse cuenta que era más de lo visto en las transmisiones y muy a su pesar su hermano lo había notado en algún punto, sospechaba que incluso su hermano había cometido un terrible error. Y a pesar de ello, también había terminando atrapado en un hechizo, que en tiempos de paz les hubiera llevado a un final diferente.

Un final, que no hubiera sido tan fugaz como la falsa estrella en que se habían convertido al caer, queriendo alcanza un deseo que escapaba de sus manos.

Si volvieran a nacer, Yuki tendría algo porque reprender a su hermano, también le enseñaría más para entender el corazón de las personas; así, si 'Slaine' se atravesara de nuevo en su camino, no terminarían en otra tragedia…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
